Disu Shiddo Desuchini
by Wolf Demon Queen
Summary: It happened just like this, it was a stormy night, and we needed a place to stay. So we went searching around an abandon, or what we thought was an abandon Gundam base... Death Note X Gundam Seed Destiny, DN: Light x OC, L x OC GSD: A x S x K YAOI!


**D****isu ****Shiddo ****D****esuchini**

(Death Seed Destiny) [_My_ Version

Warnings: YAOI, some cussing, and some very weired situations...

Themes: Drama, Romance, Action/Adventure, Humor, Anime, Yaoi

Shows: Gundam Seed Destiny and Death Note

Disclaimer: All Character from Death Note and Gundam Seed Destiny belong to their creators! Same goes for ALL the music and random TV shows (anime and non anime)!

Claimer: Plot, most settings, Hannah Jones, Bay Accent, Flare, Spark, Masakkuru, Dizumenba and ECT are all MINE!

Summary: It happened just like this, it was a stormy night, and we needed a place to stay. So we went searching around an abandon, or what we thought was an abandon Gundam base for a place that would be dry during rain. You would think to popular; apparently rich singers would stay in a five star hotel of something, but no, not us… Anyways, when we can across a hanger for the gundams, we saw in the corner of the room, what seemed to be a huge whole, and us being us we went a checked it out, and in it we found the four objects that would change our lives forever!

* * *

**Chapter One: Fields Of Hope**

**It** was dark out, the stars and the moon could not been seen through the thick blanket of darkness that the on coming storm clouds created, not even the glimmer of a passing air plane could be seen.

"Uh, why is it story out, I can't see a thing!" a young woman groaned as she looked out of the only window in the recording studio she was sitting in. "Han, were we going to stay to night? That bastard of a manager, Steve, took all our money to the bank in his 'secret' saving account… and so yeah, we have NO money! Ah! And I really don't wanna stay somewhere where we're gonna get soaked…"

Hannah glanced up from her disorganized spot. "There's a port a little ways east" She muttered as she went back to reading her book.

"Hannah, we have NO MONEY to stay at an Inn…wait," Bay looked out of the window and smiled, "hey, didn't we pass an old ZAFT Gundam base from the war? Ya know, on the way up here, I think we did"

"Ya know, I think your right. And if I remember correctly, it was still in good shape" the other girl looked surprised that Bay had noticed anything on the way down, she thought she was yelling at Steve the whole time.

"Well then, lets get changed outta these clothes and get going" the older girl snapped at her co-worker and rushed to the bath room.

A few moments later, the two emerged from the back room, dress and ready to go.

Bay was dressed like some public school punk. Her shoulder length black hair was all messed up with a single hair pin keeping her bangs from her face, and she wore some strange looking clothes. She had on a black, light weight sleeveless hoodie that went down to her waist and buttoned right in the center of her breast. Her dark gray shirt was baggy but short, the bottom of it ended about four inches above her navel and the sleeves hung nearly five inches off her shoulders. But her pants on the other hand weren't too bad looking, they were light black and they just had a few holes that reveled fish net stockings, and on her feet were a pair of black steal toe boots. And for Bay's jewelry, she wore large black & silver hoops in both ears and a diamond skull in the top of her left ear. She also had a bandied on her left cheek and a choker on her neck along with a single ruby heart pendent on a silver chain.

Hannah on the other hand was _very_ interesting looking. She wore her short dark brown hair just as messy as bay, but instead of a hair pin, she had a crimson head band wrapped around her forehead. Her shirt was made of silk and had a large heart cut out of it at the middle of her chest so you could see her fish net covered cleavage. She also work black leather gloves that went almost t her shoulders and ended at the middle finger of head hand. Both her shirt and gloves were connected by a black leather band that hocked to both gloves and the left and right side of her shirt by silver colored rings. Her shirt was ripped at the bottom and ended an inch or so above her navel and her pants began a dangerous five inches below her navel with a large belt hanging off her hip and across the front of the pants. Her pants were tight and ended with a flare to the floor, covering her tall, black boots. On her face she had an upside down star tattooed on her left cheek and had a bandage on her right cheek. And on her neck her wore a black leather choker with a cross pendent hanging from it.

Bay walked over to her things and started to put the back into her duffle back, "ok Han, c'mon, put the book down and get your stuff together"

"Damnit bay, I was getting to the good part!" Hand whined as she put the book she was reading on a near by table and began to toss things into her bag that she was pretty sure were hers.

"Oi, are you even looking at what you're taking??" the elder of the two asked as she looked at Han tossing random objects into her bag, "And you do know, YOU are carrying that thing…right"

"Yeah, yeah, I know" Han answered sarcastically as she smushed her book in to the bad last and then began to force the bad closed, "AnD…yOuR…PoInT Is?!?!"

ZIP!

"Ah! Got it!" Han shouted with pride.

"Oh my god, that bag is HUGE! What the hell did you put in it Jones… the entire recording studio!?" Bay didn't even wait for an answer as she turned and began to retreat to the door. "c'mon, you and your boady bag need to move faster"

* * *

**At The ZAFT/Natural Kyoto Base**

-Click-

-Click-

-Click-

"Ah, hey Lacus, c'mere and look at this, it's the concert feed from last night, ya know, of those two girls you gave permission to use your song in a remix." A voice called from what looked to be a living room type area.

"Really? I wanna see!" a female voice called from another room, followed by rushing foot steps, "Rewind it Kira! Please?"

"Alright, alright, hold on" Kira answered as he rewound the concert footage to the beginning of Fields of Hope.

* * *

**ON TV**

(A/n: **BOLD **is Bay, & _Italics _is Hannah, & Underlined is both)

**konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de**

**anata wa hitori de nemutteru**

**inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo**

**chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta**

_Beneath a veil so cold,_

_You deeply sleep, all alone_

_The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,_

_a little light shined_

**anata no yume wo miteta**

**kodomo no you ni waratteta**

**natsukashiku mada tooku**

**sore wa mirai no yakusoku**

_I watched as you dreamed_

_You laughed like a child_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_That is the promise of our future_

**itsuka midori no asa ni**

**itsuka tadoritsukeru to**

**fuyugareta kono sora wo**

**shinjiteiru kara**

**Fields of hope**

_That one day, on a green morning,_

_One day, we will make it there_

_Because in this wintered sky_

_We still believe_

_Fields of Hope_

**umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta**

**yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru**

**inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru**

**tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku**

_On the day we were born, we were embraced_

_And now we search for those gentle hands again_

_The melody of prayer; one vanishes,_

_And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation_

**itsuka midori no asa e**

**subete no yoru wo koete**

**sore wa tada hitori zutsu**

**mitsukete yuku basho dakara**

_One day, to that green morning,_

_We'll cross through all these nights_

_Because that is the place each one of us searches for_

**ima wa tada kono mune de**

**anata wo atatametai**

**natsukashiku mada tooi**

**yasuragi no tame ni**

**Fields of hope**

_Now, within my own heart,_

_I want to keep you warm_

_So dear, and yet so far -_

_In the name of peace_

_Fields of Hope_

* * *

**WDQ: **Ok, just to clear one thing up, about the "My Version" thing, this Story is coming from an RP my friend, Kitten1693 and I are working on, and I will be posting the RP version as soon as we start to get more into it, at the moment we just started and there is nothing to really go by for a story. So… yeah…  

**Kira, Athrun & Shin / L & Light:** PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**Bay & Hannah**: the next chapter will be up in about a day or so 


End file.
